All I Want For Christmas
by blissblkv
Summary: Yes, I know that Christmas was a long time ago but I just wanted to spread somore of that good ole Christmas cheer. I could've done Valentine's Day but I like Xmas better. Its SasuNaru I guess. You have to R & R so get to it! Have Fun
1. Chapter 1

Heyy there, this be me who desperately needs a life. Why else would i be writing this? Any ways this is a story of Sasuke and our favorite blonde ninja...Naruto! I know that Christmas is over but it still likes on in our hearts. I know what your thinking right now and its 'what kind of crack are you smoking' and thats okay. I get asked that question many times a day and FYI my freind has a very good drug operation going on and i get discounts!! I'm only kidding of course but seriously, dont do drugs and don't cuss either. Okay back to Naruto. Just read the story, its kinda funny and kinda sweet and kinda nothing. Just read and review. Ohhhh! That's what r and r stands for right? So just R AND R! Hee Hee! i alsays wanted to use those little abreviation thingies. Enjoy the story and I'm too poor to own anything. Including Naruto ( and crack ) _Bon Apitite_

_**All I Want For Christmas**_

Christmas was soon approaching. Sasuke had yet to get Naruto a gift. _I could get him a gift certificate to the new Ramen restaurant. No, that wasn't special enough_. _Why is it so hard to choose a gift? It was only for that stupid dobe. _He had easily chosen a gift for Sakura, a new headband and a Sasuke doll. He knew how much she liked her. He didn't want to give any ninja-y (yes ninja-y) gifts because he always gave those as gifts. This was their first Christmas together and he wanted to give something special. But what was special to Naruto. He could get him a new outfit, I mean, who wears orange jumpsuits? Naruto was always lacking in style. _Then again what would Naruto wear?_ Sasuke tried to imagine Naruto sporting one of his dark outfits. _Emo Naruto? No way_. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind of the disturbing thought. _So what do I get him? I'll just ask him later._ So later that night Sasuke asked Naruto what he wanted on AIM.

(bold is Naruto italic is Sasuke, I'm just too lazy for quotes ya know)

_So watcha want 4 christmas?_

**I wanna be under the mistle toe with Sakura.**

I'm sry I cant getcha that. Wat else?

**That's all I want.**

_There hasta b something else._

Well…

_Wat, tell me. _

**U could…no its 2 much 2 ask 4.**

_Come on tell me! _

**Well… I would like… **

_Spill it! _

**All I want for Christmas is!**

_Yes _

**You and me **

_Yes _

**At my house**

_Ok _

**In my room **

_Um… _

**In the bed **

_Naruto I'm not really… _

**Under the covers **

_I'm not for alternative life styles… _

**With the lights off… **

_Naruto don't go any further I don't want 2 noe wat u want for Christmas!_

**Hey ur the one that asked. But I don't see wats so wrong.**

Sasuke quickly signed off before Naruto could continue. _Was Naruto really like that_? _I could give him a little…no it was just too weird. It's not like I never thought of us as more, I mean we spend so much time together these thoughts are bound to cross your mind sooner or later._ Sasuke crawled into bed. He still had a few days before Christmas. He could think of something for Naruto.

Sasuke never did think of something for Naruto and now it was too late. Today was Christmas and it was an hour before the Christmas party. _What am I going to do? I guess I'll have to give him what he wants._ Sasuke made his way to Ino's house where the party would be held. Presents were exchanged and there were games and mistletoe and cookies (I bet that Janet baked them) and cupcakes (I hope Elizabeth isn't there to eat all of them!) and more presents. Sasuke had given everyone a present except for Naruto. He would go to his house later to give him his present in private_. Naruto wasn't all that bad, I actually kind of like him. He wasn't weak like Sakura and his outfit is kinda cute, and the way he get frosting all over his face. It makes me want to lick it off… wait. What am I talking about. Naruto is a loser. I am an Avenger. Avenger mode activate. _Sasuke's shining eyes turned to the deep cherry red (what I like cherries, or do you prefer blood?) color of the sharingon. _Okay, maybe not avenger mode, lets try cool mode. _The blood red (happy?) color drained leaving the cold indifferent stare. Suddenly every girl in the room and in the neighbors' house and the neighbors' neighbors' houses jumped on top of Sasuke trying to pull him under the hanging mistletoe. _Okay, not cool Sasuke either. Let'ts try normal mode._ But that failed miserably as well for the normal Sasuke was still a handsome heartthrob that any girl would fight for. (AN: I went swimming last week and it was really cold. The chlorine levels were high too so my friends and I had really red itchy skin the next day. Should we see a doctor? Please tell me what you think cuz its really itchy!) When the girls wouldn't leave him alone, Sasuke used a replacement jutsu to escape the crowd, only to be confronted by Naruto.

**Where do you think you're going?**

_Away from here._

**What about my present? You gave everyone else a present except for me. And Sakura got such a special present and I got nothing. You don't like her, do you? Well if you do back off. She's mine**.

(sarcasticly) _Right Naruto because she clearly likes you. Anyways, don't worry i like somebody else._ Sasuke started to think of Naruto again. Could it be that he had actually fallen for the loser?

**You do! I thought we were best friends. Why didn't you tell me?**

_Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, my new bf._

**See, I knew we were best friends. Now what about my present?**

_This was it. Sasuke was going to give Naruto what he wanted. Come on, let's go to your house, I mean, that's what you wanted, Right?_

**Really? Truly? You mean it? I can't wait!**

Naruto pulled Sasuke out the door by the hand all the way to his house, upthe stairs, in his room, in the bed, under the covers with the lights off and..._I"m really gonna do this. No this is what I want. I want Naruto. _But nothing was happening. They were just sitting ther under the covers like a tent.

_Aren't we gonna do something?_

**Are you sure you're ready Sasuke?**

He hesitated for a moment but then made up his mind.

_I'm positive._

Bum Bum Bum! What will happen next? I have to warn you its not your average SasuNaru fic. It has a suprise ending, but i won't write it unless at least 1 person reviews. It can be a flame or you can write nothing as long as you press the little blue button. So please review. It only takes a second. You can even write a song in your review or tell me about the time your pet turtle ran away and then how you found it in its cage the next day. Just... REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!!!!!!!!!

lots of love (only if you review)

-desperatelyneedsalife.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this took a long time. I'm truly sorry for the delay. I don't even know if you care anymore but thanks for reading my story if you did. here is the really stupid conclusion. You're gonna hate me for it but what ever.

* * *

Naruto pulled his hand out from behind his back. There was a bulky lime green watch attached to his wrist.

_What is that?_

**What I wanted to show you. Oh this is gonna be so awesome!**

Naruto pressed the small button on his watch making it light up.

**WOW!! LOOK AT THE LIGHT!! Isn't it awesome Sasuke! I just had to show somebody but its too bright outside for it to light up. Thanks Sasuke, that was the best present ever. Hee hee.**

_That's ALL YOU WANTED!!!_

**Yeah, you didn't let me finish earlier.**

**All I want for Christmas,**

**is you and me **

**at my house**

**in my room**

**in my bed**

**under the covers**

**with the lights off...**

**looking at my brand new GLOW WATCH!!!!**

_No way, you can't be serious_

**Wait, what did you think I meant?**

_NOTHING! eh heh heh, yeah, I thought it was...nothing_

**Alrighty then, now...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!

* * *

****lol really lame. awell. I finished. I know it sucks but I really don't care at this point. BYE BYE! --**


End file.
